


The Haunted Love Shack

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also known as SMUT, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean tells Cas FINALLY how he feels, Emotionally Constipated Dean, Fluff, Halloween, Hunter Dean, Jody helped, Kissing, M/M, Matchmaker Sam Winchester, Newly Human Castiel, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam cast a spell, Sharing Feelings, Snarky ghost, Sneaky Sam, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Trapped in a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a case that Dean decides to take Cas along on.  Sam has another case to work, so Dean and Cas are on their own for this one.  It's Halloween, what can possibly go wrong?  Oh, how about being trapped in a haunted house with a snarky ghost and hot former angel, and being forced to own up to your feelings?  </p><p>Dean would have much preferred fighting werewolves or vampires than dealing with THIS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my spooktacular friends! This is my favorite holiday and tonight I am going out to the bars with my best friend. I can't wait! I'm dressing up as a sexy barmaid and my best friend will be dead. Complete with a coffin. I will post pictures on Tumblr where she doesn't know I'll be posting them, lol! So if you're on Tumblr, come follow me. I'm @thatwriterlady on there too. Same on Instagram.
> 
> Enjoy...Happy Halloween my lovelies!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1446273255.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“So get this.” Sam walked into the kitchen where Dean and Cas were sitting at the kitchen table, each lost in their own little worlds. Cas was reading the newspaper and looked up expectantly while Dean put down his phone.

“What?” Dean asked. Sam set down his laptop on the table and turned it so his brother could see it.

“I found a case. It’s only about four hours away too. People are being harassed and chased out of this house. The Realtor was a friend of Bobby’s. Called this morning. I had to break the news about Bobby to her. I told her we could still handle it though.” Sam sat down in the chair between them and waited for Dean to read the email that his brother had asked the Realtor to send him with as much information as possible on the house.

“It’s not dangerous?” Dean asked.

“It’s a simple case of getting the spirit to cross over. If it refuses, then a salt and burn should take care of it,” Sam replied.

“When do we leave?” Cas asked.

“WE don’t. You and Dean are going. I have another case to deal with.” Sam sat back and crossed his arms, a smug smirk on his face.

“A case where? Doing what?” Dean asked.

“I’m helping Jody with a ghoul case. She has it under control, I’m just going along to help with the cleanup,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, sure, Cas and me, we can handle it, right?” Dean looked across the table at the former angel who smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Dean. It should be a fairly straightforward case.” Cas had turned the computer to face him and was reading the email. “When would you like to leave?”

“Why not today?” Dean got up and shoved his phone in his back pocket. Cas handed the laptop back to Sam. 

‘Pack an overnight bag, just in case,” Dean said as they started down the hall towards their respective rooms.

“Alright,” Cas said. When he reached his bedroom door he paused to watch Dean head into his own room before walking into his own. It had been a long time since a case had come up where only he and Dean would be handling it. He was looking forward to the time alone with his friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam saw them out the door, waving as they drove off in the Impala. As soon as they were gone he pulled out his phone.

“Hey, they just left,” he said as soon as the call connected.

“Good. I hope your plan works,” Jody told him.

“It has to work. I called in a huge favor for this. If Dean doesn’t get his head out of his ass this time I swear I’m going to knock him into next week myself.” Sam closed the door and went back to the kitchen. 

“And there’s no way they can banish her?” Jody asked.

“Nope. She’s not really haunting the place. Technically she’s not a ghost at all. It’s a spell. Like one we used before. I just hope Dean doesn’t figure that out.” Sam woke his computer up and pulled up the email he’d showed his brother earlier.

“That’s one hell of a spell,” Jody remarked.

“It is. Are you almost here?” he asked.

“Be there in less than five,” she confirmed.

“Good. We have to get there not long after they do.” 

“I’m turning onto the road to the bunker now. Just have your butt outside,” she sighed.

“Grabbing my stuff now.” He smirked at the email. Another fabrication he had invented. He had just created the fake email address that morning and sent it to himself. How Dean didn’t see right through this charade he had no idea. Maybe he was just so eager to spend time alone with Cas that he would jump at any kind of potential case. He closed the laptop and carried it down the hall to his room. His bag was waiting so he slipped the laptop into its own bag and grabbed the duffel with everything they would need for the spell. It was going to be tricky, but he was desperate to get his brother and Cas to stop dancing around each other and just get together already. Before he strangled them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you map the distance to the house?” Dean asked, glancing over at Cas.

“Yes. It’s another two hours until we get there.” Cas had his phone in his hand and Dean could see the GPS on the screen. 

“Good. I’m hungry, how about you? Want to stop and get some food?” he asked. Cas looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Yes, that would be nice. I am a little hungry.”

Dean pulled off at the next exit, stopping when he saw a Burger King. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but his stomach was growling at him and he didn’t feel like searching for anything nicer. Cas looked up as they were pulling into a parking spot and smiled. Clearly he didn’t mind eating here.

“Oh, I do like their chicken sandwiches,” he said as he got out of the car.

“They’re not half bad,” Dean agreed. He came around the front of the car, hurrying to beat Cas to the door. He held it open and Cas smiled even wider at him.

“Thank you, Dean.” He touched Dean’s chest lightly as he passed him and stepped into the restaurant. The simple sensation of Cas’ fingers on him set off the stupid butterflies in his stomach that lately he’d been having a ridiculously hard time keeping under control. Every time those blue eyes locked on his own green ones, every time those perfect lips turned up into a smile, or the former angel laughed at something he said, or…if he touched him, even in the most innocent of gestures, it set off a firework inside the hunter that made him crave more. But damn it, he didn’t know what to do about all of that. HE LIKED GIRLS, not men!

Dean followed Cas up to the counter where he could see him using an app on his phone.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Oh, they have an app for here where you can get coupon codes,” Cas explained. “What would you like to eat?” Dean looked up at the menu for a moment.

“Maybe one of those chicken sandwiches you mentioned earlier.” He felt a shiver slip down his spine when Cas smiled at him before turning his eyes back to his phone.

“Here’s one that will give us both a sandwich, a fry, and a drink.” Cas clicked on the coupon and once he had it on the phone he turned it so the cashier could see it. When he reached for his wallet Dean took the opportunity to place his hand over Cas’, stopping him. Cas looked up questioningly.

“I’m paying.” Dean pulled $10 out of his wallet and handed it over. It earned him another one of Cas’ sweet smiles, and he tried not to melt under its intensity. God he was turning into such a girl.

“I’ll get our drinks and then get us a table, ok?” Cas said as he took the drink cups from the cashier. Dean smiled and nodded. Cas didn’t even have to ask what he was drinking, he already knew. Somehow that small fact warmed Dean’s heart more than he thought it would.

“Your boyfriend is hot,” the cashier said. Dean realized he’d been staring at Cas and turned back to look at the girl. He could correct her or he could live in the moment and just pretend. It was Halloween after all.

“He is, isn’t he?” Dean flashed her a grin that made the girl laugh.

“How long have you two been together?” she asked. Dean froze. How far could he take this? How far _should_ he take this? Why not all the way? 

“Uh, seven years,” he replied, trying not to let his nervousness show.

“Wow. And you still look at him like that? And the way he looks at you…I wish my boyfriend still looked at me like that. We’ve been together six months and he stopped looking at me like that after like a month,” she sighed sadly.

“Sounds like you haven’t found the right person,” he told her. Another worker came and set the chicken sandwiches and fries on his tray.

“Maybe you’re right. You cherish your boyfriend. It shows how much you two love each other. Everyone should have that.” She slid his tray to him. He blinked at her for a moment before giving a short nod.

“Thank you.” He took the tray and made his way to the booth where Cas was waiting. He sat down and put the tray on the table between them. That earned him another butterfly inducing smile from Cas. Briefly he wondered what the hell was wrong with him that he kept getting like this. It had been going on for years but lately it had been especially bad. Cas picked up one of the sandwiches and unwrapped it.

“I thought you were hungry.” 

Dean realized he’d been staring again when he found blue eyes watching him, this time with one eyebrow raised in question.

“I am.” He grabbed his sandwich and unwrapped it. For several minutes they ate in silence.

“Thank you for including me on this hunt. It gets rather dull just sitting alone at the bunker. I know I’m not as useful as I was, but I do like to help where I can,” Cas said about halfway through the meal.

“You’re always useful, Cas. You’re a Winchester, never forget that,” Dean said earnestly, the words slipping out before he realized what he’d even said. Cas was staring hard at him, and he knew that if the man was still an angel he’d be desperate to read his mind and know what Dean was thinking. More than ever he was glad the man was as human as he was.

“Your words mean a lot to me, Dean. I don’t think you understand how much,” Cas said quietly before turning his gaze back to the fries he had left and quickly stuffing a handful into his mouth. Dean had both of his hands on the table and the one that he wasn’t eating with twitched with the need to reach across the table and touch Cas, but instead he balled it up and dropped it into his lap. What good would it do him? Cas was too good for him. He deserved the world. He deserved everything Dean couldn’t possibly offer. Slipping into a melancholy mood, he finished the rest of his fries and refilled his cup. When he turned around to return to the table he ended up bumping into a woman refilling her own cup, causing her drink to spill everywhere.

“Geez! I’m sorry!” He grabbed a bunch of napkins and started wiping up the ground at her feet.

“It’s ok, really.” She stepped around him to refill her cup again.

“I’m not usually that clumsy. I really am sorry,” he said as he tossed out the wet napkins. She finished filling her cup and turned to look at him. He was taken aback for a moment. She was beautiful with long, dark hair and big brown eyes. In a way, he realized, she reminded him of Lisa. Her smile was warm and friendly.

“Really, it’s alright. I’ve done worse,” she looked at him expectantly for a moment, and he recognized the opening that was there to flirt and possibly get her number, but instead he looked over her shoulder to where Cas was approaching. The smile that spread across his lips made her turn to see what he was looking at.

“Oh, is that your partner?” she asked. Cas stepped up next to Dean, leaning past him to refill his own cup.

“Yes, we’re partners,” he replied before Dean could respond. 

“Oh, well…I hope you both have a wonderful day. Happy Halloween.” The smile she offered next was more neutral but still friendly. Years back Dean would have been upset over the cock block he’d just received, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with Cas this close to him. As they started for the door Dean leaned a little closer and dropped his voice so only Cas could hear him.

“You know, when she asked if we were partners, she didn’t mean for work.” They had reached the Impala and Cas looked at him, that familiar head tilt Dean loved so much making an appearance.

“Well, is that not what the term partner means?” he asked.

“Angel, she was asking if you were my lover,” Dean clarified. Cas’ eyes widened for a moment and he looked back at the restaurant, his expression thoughtful.

“I was unaware that the term could be used in that context as well. Did I interrupt something between the two of you? Would you like me to go back and clarify what I meant?” He looked back at Dean, but for once Dean couldn’t read the man’s expression. It was neutral and he wasn’t looking Dean directly in the eye. More like he was looking over his shoulder.

“No, I’m not interested in her,” Dean replied. Cas did look up then.

“But you have found women like her attractive in the past.”

“Not anymore.” Dean didn’t want to extrapolate, so he opened his door and got in the car. Cas slid into the passenger seat and thankfully did not continue to pry as he so often did. Instead he seemed rather thoughtful as he stared out the window. Dean snuck glances now and then but Cas continued to stare out the window. When they finally reached the town limits he slowed and waited for Cas to pull his phone out again to check the GPS. As they drove Cas watched the children already out in their costumes, walking house to house. More than once he pointed out one dressed as an angel, or another dressed as a little devil. Dean was glad he was just enjoying their costumes rather than going into a lengthy explanation of the true meaning of Halloween. If he didn’t know any better he would think Cas was just…happy. 

“Two blocks up on the right. It’s on Fenwick Road about two miles outside the city limits.” Cas pointed ahead and Dean found the street in question. He turned right onto a mostly empty road and drove until Cas told him to stop.

“This the place?” Dean stopped in front of a house that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. It screamed of being haunted. Who the hell was trying to sell this place looking like this anyway? The windows were all boarded up and the paint was so peeled and weathered that almost none was left. It didn’t look like anyone had lived here in ages. Cas was double-checking the address.

“Yes, this is the correct house.” He looked up at the house and frowned. Dean knew the man was thinking the same thing he was.

“I’ll grab our gear,” Dean put the car in park and got out. He headed to the trunk and fished out the bag he had packed for this trip. Grabbing two rifles and all of the salt cartridges he had on hand he began passing things to Cas, who had appeared next to him. 

“Don’t forget the iron,” Cas reminded. Dean nodded and grabbed the iron fire poker he had snagged on another ghost hunt and closed the trunk.

“Ready?” He looked up at Cas who was looking up at the house again with a troubled look. “What?”

“It doesn’t seem to coincide with the email Sam was sent. Do you think that perhaps this woman was just trying to lure Bobby out here to harm him?” He looked at Dean who was frowning.

“Sam was sure it was legit. I trust his judgment.”

“You’re right. I also trust his judgment. I am just a little confused. Is it normal for realtors to sell houses in such dilapidated conditions?” Cas looked up at the house again.

“I get what you’re saying, and I would have to agree. But maybe this lady specializes in the harder to sell properties. Maybe they plan to turn this place into condos or something,” Dean shrugged.

“That makes sense.” Cas fell in step next to him and they made their way to the front door. It was boarded up but hanging on the door was a note addressed to Dean.

_Dean Winchester,_

_Look down and you will see a mat. There is a key underneath it. I hope you are able to rid this property of whatever is here so that I can sell it. I appreciate you doing this and I apologize that I could not be here to greet you and your partner but I have other houses to show this afternoon. Good luck~_

It was signed by the same name from the email, a Chantelle Freemont. It wasn’t a name Dean had ever heard Bobby mention but he couldn’t possibly expect to know everyone the old hunter had ever known. He folded the note and stuck it in a pocket inside his jacket before bending down to find the key. When he stood up he looked over at Cas.

“You ready for this?” he asked. Cas looked determined. He nodded.

“I’m ready.”

“Alright then, let’s do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jody drove past the house quickly. The Impala was parked out front but was empty. So Dean and Cas were already inside. Good. The motel was only a little bit farther and Kate was waiting for them. When they pulled into the motel parking lot they quickly spotted her. She was standing outside of the room they’d be working in, a cell phone in one hand, a cigarette in the other. When Jody pulled into the spot in front of her, she looked up.

“About time you got here.” Kate smiled as they got out. 

“We have to move quickly, they’re in the house now and have been for at least a half hour now,” Sam said. Kate nodded and dropped her cigarette to the ground. She stomped on it and nodded towards the room.

“Well, let’s get this show on the road.”

“You’re sure you can do this spell?” Jody asked Sam fifteen minutes later as Kate lay stretched out on the bed.

“Yes, I’ve practiced it a few times, though Dean has no idea. I found Pam’s notes on it and worked on it until I got it right. It will work, and we will give her twelve hours exactly to work her magic before I bring her back. I learned how to lengthen the spell. I’m not even sure Pam was able to do that,” he replied. He had everything spread out on the table and with cup in hand, he approached the bed. “Are you ready?” He asked. Kate looked up at him with large brown eyes.

“As long as you can bring me back when this is all over, then yes. And you’re positive a reaper won’t come after me?”

“I have that covered. Plus I have several spells in place. Put this on.” He handed her a necklace with a small pendant that had engravings on it that she had never seen before. She slipped it over her head and put the pendant under her dress so that it was lying directly against her chest. “Drink this. As soon as you do, the spell will be in place and you will leave your body. You need to think of the house and you’ll be there. Move fast. I will put another spell in place that will seal the house up tight so they can’t get out,” he instructed. She nodded and accepted the cup. Looking up at him one last time she took a deep breath and swallowed down the contents of the cup. Her eyelids immediately grew heavy and she fell back against the pillows, the cup slipping from her hand and tumbling to the floor below.

“And so the show begins,” Jody said as she turned on Sam’s laptop. They had placed cameras strategically throughout the house so that they could monitor the events that Sam was certain would take place tonight. One by one she flipped through them until she located Dean. Cas was nowhere to be seen. He was poking around a bed in a very worn out bedroom.

“Found Dean,” she announced. Sam sat down next to her but instead of looking at the screen he closed his eyes and muttered words in a language she didn’t know. On the screen Dean suddenly went on alert. He lifted his head and looked around. Sam opened his eyes and looked at the screen.

“It’s done, place is locked up tighter than Alcatraz,” he said smugly.

“Well this should be mighty interesting,” Jody said as Cas appeared on camera in another room. For all the effort they had put into this, she really, really hoped it would work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cas!” Dean yelled. A few seconds later Cas was running into the room, the shotgun raised, ready to be fired if needed.

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, but did you feel that just now?” Dean asked.

“The cold breeze?”

“Yeah, that.” Dean was looking warily around.

“I felt it. It gave me goosebumps.” Cas looked down at his arm, almost in wonder.

“Be on guard, ok? There’s definitely something here.” Dean moved closer. He’d never admit it but he wanted to protect Cas and keep him safe. Suddenly he was wishing he’d left the man at home.

“I have your back, Dean. I did some research on this house and there is a Wikipedia page dedicated to sightings and attacks here. It was quite interesting actually. This house was owned by a Nathaniel Masterton, a rich plantation owner that had a truly dark side. Apparently he liked to throw parties here during which women would mysteriously go missing. Later their bodies would turn up terribly mutilated and showing signs of torture and rape. Locals were beginning to suspect him, and when his wife, Katherine, went missing it was decided he was the killer. He was dragged outside where he was hung, then his body was burned. So it’s not him haunting here. Reports state that it’s a female spirit people see in the house,” Cas explained.

“So, is it Katherine or one of the other women?” Dean asked, though he honestly didn’t expect an answer.

“Considering she was the one body never accounted for, I believe the spirit haunting this house would be her,” Cas replied.

“So he most likely hid her body here somewhere. We just have to find it and burn it.” Dean concluded.

“That would be my assessment as well.” 

They stepped out of the bedroom and into the hall, their eyes alert to any movement at all. Another cold breeze brushed against them and Dean felt his skin prickle. Instinctively he stepped closer to Cas, almost pressing his body against the former angel’s.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas asked. He didn’t step away though. If anything he firmly stood his ground so that Dean’s next step did put his back flush to Cas’ chest.

“Something’s not right here,” Dean said.

“What do you mean?” Cas inquired. He was now on edge because Dean was.

“I’m not sure but something feels…off.” Dean stepped away, starting for the stairs, and Cas followed. When they reached the first floor Dean caught movement to his right. He swung his flashlight and his gun in that direction just in time to catch the tail end of a long purple dress.

“There!” Dean hissed. Cas was already looking in the direction Dean was pointing.

“I saw something. Not sure what that was though. Was it purple?” he asked.

“Yes, it was a dress, one of those old fashioned ones. How long ago did that Masterton dude live here?” 

“I believe it was around the time of the Civil War,” Cas replied. Dean nodded.

“Should we split up? I can continue to search this floor while you check the basement?” Cas knew Dean wouldn’t let him go alone down to a basement. He was protective, sometimes to a fault. Dean looked at him, and he could see the hunter was thinking through every option. “I know how to protect myself against a ghost,” he added, in case Dean decided he wasn’t able to keep himself safe. 

“Yeah…ok. Just, watch your back,” Dean said as he slowly began to edge towards the door leading to the kitchen. Cas could hear the creaking of the stairs as Dean descended into the basement.

“Who are you and why are you in my home?” A woman asked. Cas whipped around in the direction of the voice.

“To help you cross over,” he replied calmly. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

“What if I’m happy where I am?” she asked. Cas was caught off guard by the question.

“Wouldn’t you like to go up to heaven? It’s beautiful there.” 

“How would you know?” she countered.

“I was an angel of the Lord. I lived for millennia in heaven. My only wish is to guide you so that you might find peace,” he said.

“No thanks,” she replied. He blinked in surprise.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said no thank you. Say, what’s up between you and the hottie in the basement?” She nodded towards the door through which Dean had disappeared.

“Who, Dean?” Cas was completely caught off guard. This was not the “ghost” encounter he was expecting.

“Yes, him. He’s gorgeous. Are you hitting that?” she asked. His head tilted in confusion and his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of her question.

“I do not hit Dean, he’s my friend.” He was not expecting the ghost to actually roll her eyes at him.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean are you sleeping with him?” Cas’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped for a moment before he slammed it shut again. His expression showed that he was offended by the question.

“If you are asking, do I have sexual relations with him, the answer is no. And that is _none_ of your business!”

She giggled and moved closer, her long dress swishing across the floor as she moved. He raised his own gun and she froze, lifting her hands up in defense.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just curious. I saw upstairs how he was trying to protect you. He got awful close, and you didn’t move an inch. You like it when he gets close like that, don’t you?”

Cas felt his cheeks heating up. He looked nervously towards the stairs but Dean had not come back up yet.

“He’s in the basement still, don’t worry,” she said.

“Why do you care? How do my feelings about him help you to cross over?” His own curiosity was taking over now. She was the least threatening entity he had ever encountered, and her manner of speaking did not match her clothing, which further confused him. But it was his curiosity that was really eating at him.

“It makes me happy when people realize their true feelings. That was all I wanted when I was alive.” She sighed deeply as she smoothed down the skirt of the voluminous purple dress she was wearing.

“I don’t understand what you mean,” Cas said. And he really didn’t.

She looked up at him, her dark eyes intense as they seemed to bore directly into his soul.

“You are in love with him, are you not?” 

Cas felt his cheeks reddening again. Such an annoying human trait, embarrassment.

“I don’t think that’s-”

“Oh, shut up,” she snapped. The lights flickered, and he quickly closed his mouth. “You can’t lie to me, Castiel. I can see directly into your soul. Because now that you are human, that is exactly what you have. A soul, and your soul craves Dean Winchester.”

Cas took a step back, startled. She knew his full name! And Dean’s full name! He raised the gun again and fired. She screamed as the salt blew her to pieces but she reappeared a moment later on his right.

“That was not very nice…,” she snapped angrily. “That hurts!”

“How do you know my name?” he demanded. Pounding footsteps told him Dean was coming. He turned to see the hunter practically flying into the room.

“You ok?” Green eyes were darting around the room, seeking out the source of why Cas had fired his gun.

“I-I’m fine, but I saw her, spoke to her. She knows our names, Dean. How does she know our names? She knows I was an angel!” Cas turned to say something else to the woman, but she was gone. He frowned and looked back at Dean again. “She was right here. I hit her with the rock salt and she told me that wasn’t very nice.” 

“Are you serious? Did she hurt you?” Dean crossed the room, taking Cas’ face gently in his hands, searching for any possible injuries. It made Cas’ face turn even redder.

“N-no, I’m fine, she didn’t harm me. She only spoke to me.”

Dean dropped his hands, his green eyes searching his own blue ones, as though the idea that the ghost wasn’t dangerous was ludicrous.

“What did she say to you?” Dean asked. Cas turned and paced away a few steps. For once he actually needed some distance. This feeling of embarrassment was not pleasant at all.

“Oh, well…” How was he supposed to tell Dean that she implied he was in love with the hunter? She was right, but that wasn’t something you just blurted out. His face now felt like it was on fire, it burned so bad.

“Cas. What did she say?” Dean’s tone left no room for denial. As much as he wanted to walk away from this uncomfortable situation, he knew the hunter would just follow him.

“Don’t put him on the spot like that, it’s not nice,” a female voice said. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. Dean whipped his head around, searching for the source.

“Show yourself!” he demanded.

“Not til you put that shotgun on the floor and step back. I’m not going to hurt you or your loverboy.” 

Dean’s mouth opened and closed several times before he made a grunting noise. He looked down at the shotgun in his hand. Trusting ghosts was a mistake.

“You can hang on to the iron poker. That’ll hurt just as much as the salt did,” she said. Dean set the shotgun down and reached out for Cas, pulling him behind him.

“Are you Katherine Masterton?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I am. And you are Dean Winchester.” She appeared out of a shadow-filled corner of the room, a pretty woman with her dark hair pulled up in spiral curls, and a dark purple dress with black edging. She smiled warmly at Dean.

“How the hell do you know who I am?” he demanded.

“I know all about you, Dean. And about Castiel as well. We spirits…have ways of communicating.” Her words were cryptic and they rubbed him the wrong way.

“That’s a load of horse shit. Spirits are trapped, forced to haunt the place where they died, so want to try that again?” 

“That is how it was, until a recent shift in heaven. Now we can come and go, but we must always return to our place of death. It’s a loophole,” she explained. Dean looked back at Cas, who just shook his head. If this was true, he knew nothing about it.

“What did you say earlier to Cas?” he asked.

“I don’t think that’s important,” Cas said quickly. Dean turned to look at him with a heavy scowl on his face.

“I disagree. She upset you. I want to know what she said.”

Cas looked at the spirit with wide blue eyes full of fear. He chewed nervously on his lower lip as she began to talk.

“I told him that since he has become human, he has a soul now, and I can see inside of it. His heart is full of love, but he fears it is unrequited.” She smoothed her hands over her skirt again before folding them in front of her and meeting Dean’s gaze.

“What the hell are you saying?” His face scrunched up in confusion. Katherine looked at Cas, her exasperation apparent.

“Is he always this obtuse?” she asked. Cas opened his mouth to say something but decided it was better to close it and stay silent. He lowered his head, though his gaze went to Dean.

“He’s in love with you, you idiot, and he’s afraid you won’t love him back. Can I be any clearer?” she snapped at Dean. The look of surprise on his face would have been priceless had she been holding a camera. He stood up straight, his body going stiff.

“What the hell…” He was almost afraid to look back at Cas. What if she was lying?

What if she was telling the truth? 

Either way, it was terrifying. He snatched his rifle off the floor and stomped over to the door. The moment his fingers closed around the weapon she disappeared, not that he hadn’t expected that. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

Nothing happened.

“Cas, did you lock this?” Dean tried to turn the lock but it was stuck.

“No, Dean, I haven’t gone near the doors.” Cas replied. Dean slammed the palm of his hand into the door but it didn’t budge.

“What the hell?” He moved over to one of the boarded up windows and using the butt of the shotgun, he struck the glass. It didn’t break.

“Oh, HELL no…,” Dean growled and struck the glass again.

“I believe the house has a spell on it,” Cas stated. Dean pursed his lips and eyed the window.

“But how? If it was in place before we got here, we wouldn’t have been able to enter.” His mind was whirling with the possibilities, all of which seemed to come back around to Sam. He turned around to see movement in the far corner near the doorway to what had once been a dining room. A flash of purple. So, someone was listening.

“So, Katherine. I know you know what’s going on, so spill.” 

She stepped from the shadows, her hands still neatly folded in front of her.

“Whatever do you mean?” Her eyes were large and innocent, but Dean could smell a rat.

“Did my brother actually summon you?” 

Either she had an excellent poker face or Sam really had nothing to do with this because her expression did not change.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” There was nothing in the tone of her voice or expression to give away that she was lying. It served to further confuse him.

And now he was trapped inside this house with a nosy ghost and the former angel that he was in love with. Well…shit.

Dean crossed the room, testing every window, swearing under his breath as each one failed to break.

“Is he always this angry?” The ghost asked, directing the question to Cas. The look Dean shot at him made him wither and he pressed his lips firmly together.

“Well someone’s whipped,” she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Dean turned slowly to look at her, his eyes narrowing.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t let him answer or think for himself. He’s afraid of your rejection so he stays quiet. That’s not a healthy relationship,” she replied quite matter-of-factly. Dean’s jaw very slowly began to slide downward, as though he were actually shocked. His gaze slid across the room to where Cas stood near the stairs to the second floor looking small and frightened.

“Did you…tell her we were in a… _relationship_?” Cas vehemently shook his head. 

“No! I said nothing at all about you or me! She is making insinuations of her own accord!” he cried.

“Look, you’re upsetting him. Do you always have to be such a dick?” She asked, her irritation bleeding through now. Dean turned to face her, a look of pure rage on his face.

“Who the hell do you think you are? I am _not_ a dick to Cas! Tell her, Cas!” He looked at the former angel, who had shrunk back against the rotten banister. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Look at his face. Do you really expect an honest response when he looks like he’s about to pee himself?” she snapped. 

“That’s it!” Dean leveled the shotgun at her and fired before she could disappear. She cried out as the salt blasted through her, but she disappeared. Dean stomped across the room until he reached Cas.

“I swear I didn’t tell her anything,” Cas’ voice was barely above a whisper.

“Are you scared of me?” Dean asked. Cas stood up a little straighter.

“Not afraid of you, per se. Just not fond of what your opinions might be regarding certain matters,” he replied.  
“Such as?” Dean pressed. Cas looked off towards the nearest window. It was easier than looking into those bright green eyes.

“Cas, please.” Dean’s voice was softer, almost pleading, and it intrigued Cas to hear him say his name in such a manner. He turned to look at the hunter.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked.

“No, why would I be angry with you? With this nosy bitch, yes. With you, never.” Dean’s voice was still soft and Cas dared a small smile.

“Oh, good. I was afraid that the things she said would upset you and…that you wouldn’t want me around any longer.” His blue eyes dropped to the floor as he felt his cheeks burning yet again. “I really do not enjoy this feeling of embarrassment. It is most annoying,” he grumbled. Dean chuckled.

“What do you have to be embarrassed about? Unless…” His green eyes widened. “Was she right? Are you-” He cut himself off. The L word was a frightening subject, and one he wasn’t quite ready to discuss. At least not here. Who knew what ears were in the place at the moment, though he had a pretty good idea. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he rubbed his eyes. This entire day was giving him a migraine. It was already dark out and the only light in here was coming from the flashlights they currently had aimed at the floor. He walked over to the duffel bag still sitting by the door and fished around in it until he came up with two lanterns. 

“Cas, light these, will ya?” He held them out and Cas took them both, setting them on the fireplace mantle and lighting them. The room filled with a soft, ambient light and they both turned off their flashlights. Dean took a moment to look around the room. He was fairly certain they were being watched and if he was going to have a talk with Cas he wasn’t doing it on camera. His brother was getting his ass beat later for this.

As he walked the perimeter of the room Cas watched him.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“This has Sam written all over it. I know he did this,” Dean replied.

“But…she’s a ghost,” Cas frowned.

“I’m not so sure about that. You see, my brother has become quite the little witch these last few years. He’s quite good at casting a variety of spells. One of which is pulling a soul from a body without the person dying. Pam did it with us when we were trying to save the reapers, and apparently he got his hands on the spell.” Dean noticed something shiny in the corner near one of the windows. He had to jump up to grab it, but Sam wouldn’t have had to. It took two tries but he managed to grab it and pull.

“What did I tell you?” Dean held up a small camera triumphantly.

“And locating all of them does us what good exactly? How long are we trapped here?” Cas set down the gun he’d been holding and walked over to where Dean stood.

“I…want to talk to you, but not if Sam’s watching,” Dean mumbled. Cas’ expression was soft, a small smile playing at his lips as he wondered what Dean could want to talk to him about that would embarrass him.

“Alright. In that case I will help you.”

Between the two of them they found six cameras. Each time they found one Katherine made an annoyed, huffing sound. When Dean was certain they had the last of them he went in search of a mic. The cameras didn’t have sound but he was certain Sam was somehow listening.

“You listening, Sammy? You’re dead when I get out of here. You have no idea what hell you’ve just rained down upon yourself,” Dean spat through gritted teeth as he checked under window sills and inside the rotting curtains.

“He must have his reasons. Don’t be too angry with him,” Cas said as he searched around the fireplace.

“But Cas, he’s doing this to you too,” Dean pointed out.

“That is true, but I can think of a hundred other things worse than spending a few hours alone with you, Dean,” Cas replied. That was enough to give Dean pause. He stared at Cas as the man felt around inside the fireplace itself.

“Found it,” Cas pulled out the mic and held it up. Dean was snapped out of his train of thought and hurried to grab it.

“You hear this Sam? I hope you’re listening. I know a few spells of my own, ones I haven’t told you about. You should put Katherine back now, before she can’t get back at all. And you have til midnight to lift the spell that has us trapped in here or when I get out of here you better start running,” He snarled the words before snapping the mic in half.

“He’ll have more around here, but if we talk quietly, he won’t hear us,” he said to Cas.

“W-what exactly did you want to talk about?” Cas fussed with the sleeve of his button down, a nervous habit he had picked up since becoming human this last time.

“Let’s start with why you wanted to be human. I know you didn’t have to, so that makes it a choice. Why?” Dean eyed the rotten couch for a moment before deciding to test it. When he pushed down on one of the cushions and it didn’t disintegrate, he sat down. He patted the seat next to him and Cas approached slowly. Instead of sitting right next to Dean he sat down at the other end of the couch, earning him a frown from Dean.

“You said personal space…”

Dean reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the cushion right next to him. Cas let out a startled noise as he nearly fell into Dean’s lap. He shot the hunter a look of annoyance as he straightened his shirt and sat back.

“You didn’t need to pull me like that.”

“I told you, we need to keep our voices down, and it’s easier to do that if we’re sitting close.” Dean dropped his voice low as he talked. Cas rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans.

“I no longer wanted to be in heaven. My time there was done. I was given a choice. I chose to stay.” 

“But you’re human, Cas. You won’t live forever. You’ll grow old, you’ll die, and you’ll end up back in heaven anyway. So…why?” Dean was dying to know if Cas’ reason for staying was what he thought it was.

“I am ok with that. I want to be where you are. And Sam, of course.” He added the last part on quickly but Dean was already arching an eyebrow.

“You chose us. Over heaven.” He sounded skeptical.

“Why is that so hard to believe? You and Sam, you’ve made me feel more wanted and needed than I did during all my millennia in heaven. Does it not make sense that I would want to stay where I am appreciated and wanted? Rather than where I was, only wanted only for my ability to fight and lead an army? I chose you, Dean. Every single time, I chose you.” He stared hard at his hands, his brow furrowed in an attempt to not appear as nervous as he felt.

“What about your future, Cas? Do you want to get married someday? For real this time. Have kids? A house? You deserve that. You deserve to have your dreams come true, to be happy.” Dean found himself staring down at his own hands. It was easier than facing the blue-eyed gaze that was now boring holes into his skull.

“But Dean, I _am_ happy. I know that you are not, and I wish I could do something to help with that. But I am happy. My dreams, for the most part, have been fulfilled.” Cas looked around, quickly spotting Katherine in the farthest corner, where she was hidden mostly in shadow. He knew she was listening, but he didn’t care.

“What she said earlier, was she right?” Dean still couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man. Cas knew this was hard enough for him. This was wading dangerously close to chick flick territory and if he wasn’t careful the hunter would shut down and he’d never find out if the man felt the same about him as he felt about Dean.

“If I said she was, would that make you angry?” Cas countered, keeping his voice soft.

“I just…I don’t know why…I’m not…” Dean frowned deeply and pounded a fist against his thigh in frustration. “I don’t deserve it.”

“And that is where I disagree. You are the only person to ever truly make me feel wanted and needed. Not even my Father did that for me. You taught me what it means to love. With the way you love the people in your life, from Sam to Bobby, to Charlie, Jody, all of them, it was inevitable that I would develop the same emotion. It took me a while to figure out what I was feeling, but I recognized it a long time ago for what it was. And I understand the gravity of it, and that love can be unreciprocated, and though that can be painful, it is a part of being human. I am happy just being near you, Dean. If I am allowed to, I would happily spend the rest of my life exactly the way it is now.”

“Wow…Cas…” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed. “How…long…have you felt this way?”

Cas shrugged. “Before Purgatory.” He spoke so softly that Dean could barely hear him.

“Shit. Did you think I would like, say something nasty?” Dean found himself moving closer, and he knew Cas was aware of it as those blue eyes were locked on the diminishing space between them. His own heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He wondered if Cas felt the same way.

“You are attracted to women, Dean. I understand and accept that. I did not choose a female vessel. I realize my mistake in choosing this one but…I’m comfortable in this one.” Cas actually sounded like he had resigned himself to this fact.

“Wait a sec. Yes, I _am_ attracted to women. I think the whole world knows that by this point, but…” Dean looked over his shoulder and spotted the ghost who was doing a piss poor job of hiding in the corner.

“Could you give us some privacy? I’m sure my brother has figured things out by now. I don’t need you eavesdropping anymore,” he said. She stepped out of the shadows, a small smile on her face.

“Fine. I can’t leave, I’m trapped here too, so I’m just going to head upstairs.” She walked past the couch and climbed the stairs.

“What are you trying to say, Dean?” Cas was finally looking up at him, and Dean decided to show the man some respect by looking him in the eye as he said this.

“I’ve spent my entire life forcing myself to focus on women. I must tell myself a hundred times a year that I only like women. But I’ve been lying to myself. And since you came into my life that has gotten especially hard to do. My dad made a homophobic comment when I was just a teenager that left a lasting, negative impact on me. I couldn’t shake it, even after he died. I felt like I would be disrespecting him if I loved another man the way he expected me to love a woman, but…” he took a deep breath again but this time when he exhaled he heard it come out as almost a shudder.

“But?” Cas asked. He bit down on his lower lip as he waited for Dean to finish what he’d been about to say.

“But I don’t care anymore what his opinion was. You…make me happy, Cas. Even when you were at your most infuriating, you did. And I don’t want to be ashamed of that. God I suck at this.” He shook his head and let out a small, bitter laugh. “Aren’t we a pathetic pair, the man afraid to love and the fallen angel that loves too much.”

“I don’t think I love too much. I think I love enough. And you have nothing to be afraid of, Dean.” Cas reached over and tentatively placed a hand over one of the ones Dean had curled into a fist in his own lap. Slowly the fist relaxed and Cas wrapped his long, slender fingers around it until they were sitting there holding hands.

“I don’t understand how you could want someone as broken as I am,” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“Because I saw your soul when you were at your very worst, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my entire existence,” Cas replied honestly. “Even now that I can’t see it, I know it shines brightly. You are beautiful, Dean Winchester, inside and out.”

“Shit, Cas. That was smooth.” Dean laughed and shook his head. Cas smiled. He liked seeing Dean happy.

“So what does this mean for us now? Are we going to stay just friends?” he asked. 

“Fuck man, I don’t know how to do…to like…to…” Dean’s cheeks burned as he tried to spit the words out. Cas brought his free hand up to place the palm gently against the hunter’s cheek.

“Dean, it’s the same as anything that would normally happen between two people. I love you, and…I would very much like to kiss you right now.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he searched Cas’ face. Shit, Cas wanted him. Flawed and broken, Cas still wanted him. And now he wanted to kiss him! Suddenly Dean realized he wanted that too. The mantra he’d been reciting in his head for decades now went flying out the window. Sure he liked women, but Cas was fucking _hot_!

“Yeah?” he asked, his feeble attempt at a smile failing miserably. He was scared out of his gourd at the moment. Halloween was a time for frights, but not THIS kind! Cas smiled the same soft, gentle way that made Dean’s heart ache, but this time he didn’t try to stomp that feeling down. He let it blossom until it filled his entire chest, his entire _being_. It was an amazing feeling, if he were being honest with himself.

“Yes, Dean. May I?” Cas moved closer, dropping the hand he had pressed to Dean’s cheek down to his thigh and leaning closer. His lips hovered mere inches from Dean’s and it was maddening to the hunter. He yanked his hand from Cas’ and reached up with both of his own to cup the man’s face and pull him in until their lips met. Cas sighed and Dean couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto his face when it was over.

“Is it normal to feel like I have birds beating their wings in my abdomen?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled and nodded.

“It’s called butterflies, Cas. And yes. I have them too.”

“Can we do that again? Perhaps for longer?” Cas asked hopefully.

“Of course, sweetheart. Come here.” Dean guided Cas up and into his lap until the man was straddling him. He wound his fingers through the mess that Cas called hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. When Cas’ tongue slid across his lower lip he gasped, and then it was seeking out his own, moving fluidly inside his mouth. The former angel never ceased to amaze him.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that?” Dean gasped the next time they pulled apart. Cas smirked. _Smartass_ , Dean thought.

“I may not have much sexual experience as a human, but I have had experience kissing. And I watched some of your porn…” Dean quickly put a finger over the man’s mouth to hush him.

“Don’t ever try to re-create porn. It’s all fake.”

“Then why do you watch it?” Cas asked. Somewhere upstairs Katherine snickered.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered, glaring at the staircase. He turned back to Cas, his expression softening.

“When we get out of here we can talk more in depth about that. This is not the time or place.” 

Cas smiled and kissed his cheek.

“What was that for?” Dean asked, surprised by the gesture.

“I saw it in a movie and I thought that’s what you do with people you love. Is it not?” Cas was playing with the front of Dean’s shirt but dropped his hands to his lap, worried that he had overstepped his boundaries.

“No, it is. I just…I didn’t expect that.” The whole showing affection thing was new for Dean. Sure, he’d been affectionate with Lisa, but this was Cas. He definitely didn’t want to screw anything up with this man. He lifted Cas’ hand and kissed the back of it. The smile that lit up the other man’s face was the most dazzling thing he had ever seen.

“So what do we do now? Do you think Sam will let us out?” Cas asked. He couldn’t shake the fear that once the doors opened and they were free, Dean would change his mind. He hugged himself and looked towards the door, his smile fading into a frown.

“What’s on your mind, angel?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head and looked down at the floor. After finally getting to kiss Dean like he’d been wanting to he didn’t dare think about what it would feel like to be rejected, to be forced to going back to just being friends.

“He’s afraid you’re going to pretend this never happened once you get out of here. Geez, do you pay attention at all?” Katherine called down the stairs.

“I don’t like you,” Dean shouted.

“Feeling’s mutual!” she shot back. Dean turned his attention to Cas. “Hey, look at me,” he asked softly. Blue eyes full of worry met his own green ones and it dawned on him that his feelings weren’t the only ones that mattered here. He could survive shoving his feelings down and pretending he didn’t care, but Cas couldn’t do that, and Cas didn’t deserve that from him. Coming out was an absolutely terrifying thought to Dean, but he would do anything for this man, including subjecting himself to possible slander or attacks. He would do anything to protect Cas. He…loved him. As the weight of that realization settled over him his eyes widened.

“Shit…,” he muttered.

“What?”

“I hate talking about this stuff, you know that. But you deserve honesty, and I want to give you everything you want and need. I promise I’ll try harder, ok? And I’m not going to give up on you. On us. I…love you.” It wasn’t as hard to say as he’d thought it would be, and the way Cas lit up at those three little words was worth his own discomfort. Suddenly the former angel was wrapping his arms around him as he peppered Dean’s face with kisses.

“If I act like an ass in public I expect you to call me out on it, ok?” Dean asked him. Cas nodded, the huge, gummy grin that he so rarely shared was plastered on his face.

“Oh, I will!” 

Dean chuckled at that. If Cas didn’t call him out when he was being stupid he was certain Sam would. 

Once he got back at Sam for locking them in here in the first place.

“No! He said you wouldn’t show up here! What are you doing?!” Katherine cried. Both Dean and Cas looked up towards the stairs. They heard another voice up there.

“Shit, I think a reaper found her,” Dean said. Cas was already off his lap and grabbing his gun off the floor. Dean had his flashlight and gun and was halfway up the stairs. Cas was right on his heels.

Katherine was standing in what had once been the master bedroom, backed up against a wall as a man dressed in black slowly approached.

“Hey, she’s not on your collections list!” Dean snapped. The man slowly turned to look at Dean, his face passive.

“Dean Winchester. Slacking, aren’t we?” the man asked. 

“She’s not dead. Sam! If you have a mic up here and you’re listening, get her out of here now! Lose the spells before you cost an innocent girl her life!” Dean looked around the room, aiming his flashlight up into the corners of the room. He hoped his brother was paying attention.

“Dean? Something feels weird,” Katherine said.

“Can you get out?” Dean asked her. She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“I-I think so.”

“Then run,” he yelled. Her eyes widened and a moment later she disappeared. The reaper looked displeased at this new turn of events.

“You of all people know that no matter where she goes, I will find her.”

“Yeah, except she’s not dead. My brother cast a spell. Same one we used when we tried to save your sorry asses a few years back. By now she’s safely back inside her body. You’ll just have to wait until it’s her real time,” Dean said.

“That’s alright. I have time. I can wait.” The reaper gave a small smile before disappearing.

“Does that mean we can get out too? The spell is lifted?” Cas asked. 

“I would guess so.” Dean looked around the room. “We’re walking out of here now. I’m taking Cas back home. If I were you, I wouldn’t show up for a while,” Dean said loudly, hoping his brother would hear him.

“Why? Do you intend for us to have loud sex? Because I would be interested in that,” Cas stated. Dean shot him a bewildered look.

“No! Well, maybe, but that’s not why. It’s because if he comes back, I’ll shave the Sasquatch bald. You hear me Sammy? BALD! And that’s only the beginning!” he shouted. Cas tugged at his hand.

“Come on Dean. We don’t even have to go back to the bunker tonight, we can get a motel room and drive back in the morning.”

“Cas, what is your problem?” Dean asked as he let Cas pull him out of the room and down the stairs.

“I believe the term that you would use is that I’m horny. See?” He pointed down at his crotch where Dean could see the distinct outline of his hard on. His eyes widened.

“Oh, ha ha, ok. First we need to get our stuff.” Dean gathered up the duffel bag and fire poker while Cas grabbed the lanterns. They started for the door. Dean took a deep breath and held it as he placed a hand on the knob and turned. He exhaled sharply when the door opened. They stepped out onto the porch, and he grinned at the former angel. What was Cas to him now? Did the term partner apply? Boyfriend sounded a bit cheesy and lover sounded like Cas was intended to be nothing but his fuck buddy. Yeah, partner had a nice ring to it. 

They hurried to the Impala as a light rain began to fall, shoving everything into the trunk before getting in the car. Cas shook his head, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. He shivered and looked over at Dean as he started the car. They drove back through town, getting on the highway and heading back in the direction of the bunker.

“Are we getting a motel room or are we going home tonight?” Cas asked. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Dean glanced over at him.

“Still hard, baby?” he asked.

“I am. I’m not sure what to do about it though.” Cas tried pushing at it but a wave of pleasure rushed through him, making him moan.

“Don’t do that or I’ll be forced to pull the car over on the side of the road and take care of that. I know there’s a decent motel up here. That’s where we’re going.” Dean snuck glances over at Cas and the rather large bulge in his pants frequently as he raced towards the motel. When the exit sign for it appeared he wanted to cry with joy. He had never touched another dick before but God did he want to. For years now he’d been dying to touch Cas, to taste him, and now he finally had the opportunity and it was making his own dick get hard. He grabbed Cas’ hand as they pulled into the motel parking lot and placed it against his own erection. Cas grinned and looked up at him.

“See what you do to me? Just thinking about the things I want to do to you, it gets me so turned on. I’m going to go rent our room, you grab our bags, ok?” Dean told him. Cas nodded and watched as Dean got out, buttoning his flannel so that it hung in front of his crotch as he made his way inside. Once Dean was out of sight, Cas reached into the backseat where their bags were and grabbed them both. He was excited but a little scared at the same time. His entire sexual experience amounted to one night with a woman that turned out to be not who he thought she was, and Dean’s porn collection. Neither of which really prepared him for sex with another man. Thanks to all the literature of the world being added to his memory bank he knew how it worked and what to do, but to actually put that knowledge to use was something else entirely. He really hoped Dean had some idea of what to do.

While Dean was gone it started raining harder and by the time he got back to the car he was already soaked, but he was grinning like a fool, which was encouraging to Cas. He opened the door for Cas and offered his hand. With a huge smile of his own, Cas took it and together they ran across the parking lot to the room Dean pointed to. He got the key in the door and opened it as fast as he could. They both practically fell through it and into the room. Dean shook his head as he shut the door, sending water droplets everywhere. Cas set their bags on the small table near the window and closed the curtains. A moment later Dean was pressed against his back and he could feel the man’s straining erection pressing against his butt. Dean’s mouth was on his neck and the things he was doing with his lips and tongue were making his waning erection return with a painful vengeance.

“Dean…,” he moaned, letting his head fall back against the taller man’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.” 

“I have a general idea. The rest we’ll figure out. Unless you don’t want to.” Dean suddenly pulled away making Cas stagger to catch his balance.

“I do want this, I just don’t know what to do,” Cas complained. 

“I will help with that. Come here.” Dean pulled him close and began unbuttoning his shirt. It was soaking wet and clung to his skin but all Cas could concentrate on was the feeling of Dean’s fingers as they brushed against his wet skin with each button he opened. With all the buttons opened, Dean peeled the shirt off and tossed it aside. It made a wet plopping noise as it hit the carpet but neither man noticed. Cas was busy working open the buttons on Dean’s flannel, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it slide off to join Cas’s own shirt.

“You wear entirely too many clothes, Dean,” Cas grumbled as he grabbed the edges of Dean’s tee shirt and pulled it over his head. Dean chuckled at that.

“I’m just glad you’re not in the suit anymore or it would take me all night to get you undressed. Though I do miss the trench coat.” Cas smirked as his fingers went to Dean’s belt and undid it.

Dean kicked his boots off and shimmied out of his jeans as soon as Cas had the zipper undone. Cas took a moment to admire Dean in just the tight boxer briefs. 

“I shall reiterate what I said earlier. You are beautiful inside and out, Dean. Can I touch you?” He tore his eyes away from the bulge that was straining to escape the underwear and looked up at Dean.

“Hell yes.” Dean’s voice was deeper than he’d ever heard it before and Cas shivered at the sound. Dean’s fingers were nimble and quick and Cas’ own jeans were down around his ankles before he knew what was happening. He kicked off his shoes and the wet pants before tentatively tracing his fingers along the edge of Dean’s erection. The moan that escaped the hunter’s lips made his own dick twitch and he whimpered. He needed something, but he wasn’t sure what that something was. Dean moved him away from the window, pressing him back against the wall as his mouth found Cas’ again. This time the kiss was hungry and full of need as he moved his hips forward, grinding against the other man. When Cas growled and grabbed his hips he looked up in surprise. 

“Bed, now.” Cas ordered. Dean shivered in anticipation before grabbing the man’s hand and pulling him in the direction of the bed. He was still cold and wet from the rain but the bed was dry and it felt good when he sat down and pulled Cas down into his lap.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Dean murmured against his skin as his lips found their way to Cas’ neck again. 

“I need to take these off, they’re starting to hurt.” Cas touched the simple boxers he was wearing and Dean let him get up so he could remove them. He almost sighed with relief as his cock sprung free. 

“Now yours.” He shoved Dean backwards, smiling at the look of surprise on the other man’s face as he fell back on the bed. Hooking his fingers inside the waistband of Dean’s underwear, he pulled them off. He licked his lips at the sight of Dean’s dick as it lay flush against his belly. He was aware of the green eyes that were watching him closely. 

“Can I try something?” he asked.

“Depends, does it involve teeth?” Dean countered. Cas cocked his head, puzzled by the comment. 

“No. I don’t wish to bite your penis, Dean. That would be exceptionally painful.”

“Alright then. What did you want to try?” Dean put his arms behind his head and looked up at him.

“I want to try oral sex. Would that be alright?” Cas traced one finger down the underside of Dean’s cock, liking the way the man moaned at such a simple touch.

“Yes, yes, that would be awesome!” Dean nodded eagerly. Cas turned his attention to the hard flesh he was now wrapping his fingers around. The only thing he had to go on was what he had seen women, and even a few men doing in porn. But Dean had said don’t copy anything he saw in those movies. He was torn. Dean had to be wrong on this part at least and he decided to go with his instinct. Recalling the different things he had seen women doing, he went to work. He motioned for Dean to move farther up the bed, which he quickly did, and then pushed the man’s legs apart so he could lay down between them. Dean was watching him, green eyes bright and full of excitement. The one thing Cas knew was that he wanted this to be not only a pleasurable experience for Dean, but better than what he’d had in the past. It was a disarming thought that he was finding himself jealous of the women Dean had been with previously. Another uncomfortable human emotion he despised.

Cas licked slowly up the underside of Dean’s cock, making mental notes of every noise the man made. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit before swallowing him down completely. Dean cried out and gripped the sheets in shock, but he wasn’t complaining, so Cas kept going. One of the many things he had excessive knowledge on was human anatomy and he knew where every nerve was in Dean’s cock. He was on a mission to set every single one of them on fire. Dean was a sweaty, shaky mess underneath him, moaning and whimpering his name as he tangled his fingers in Cas’ hair. He was begging, though Cas wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking for. He hollowed his cheeks as he slid up Dean’s cock and popped off. Dean cried out again, his fingers tightening in his hair. It was a strange feeling, a mixture of pleasure and pain to have one’s hair tugged on in such a manner. 

“What do you need, Dean? You keep saying please, but I don’t know what you need,” he said. Dean released his grip on Cas’ hair and sat up. He pulled Cas up so the man was laying on top of him and without a word thrust his tongue into the man’s mouth. The most obscene sound yet escaped those lips and Cas rutted against him instinctively. The friction was incredible, but he needed more.

“I need you, baby. But I don’t want to force anything on you,” Dean said as his hands wandered over Cas’ body. Thus far Cas had been intent on pleasing him. He was dying to do the same in return. His hand slid between them and using the pre-come the man was leaking copious amounts of, he began stroking him. Cas’ eyes fluttered but didn’t close, and a velvet soft moan escaped his lips that actually made Dean’s cock twitch so hard that had it not been trapped between their bodies, it would have lifted straight up before slapping back down against his stomach. Instead all it did was throb and make him release his own breathy moan.

“You’re not forcing anything on me. I have spent many nights alone in bed thinking about this, Dean.” Cas’ sucked at the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck, pausing to admire the mark that he left behind.

“I’ve never done this before, Cas. You need to tell me what you want, and how far you want to take this. Cause I think I’m ready for the whole thing, but…” Dean bit down on his lower lip and looked away as embarrassment coursed through him again.

“I understand. You wish to be the one penetrating rather than the being penetrated.” Cas said. Dean turned back to look at him.

“Actually, if we’re being truthful, and this stays between you and me. Sam can never, ever know about our sex life. I am ok…with bottoming.”

Cas’ eyebrows rose in surprise. “You’re sure?” he asked. Dean hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, but I’m worried. That it’ll hurt,” he admitted.

“I want this to be pleasurable for you, Dean. If you’ll trust me, I will do exactly that.” Cas ran a hand up his side which set his skin on fire.

“I trust you, Cas. I always have.” 

Cas smiled and kissed him. “Ok. Did you bring anything for lubrication?” Dean nodded towards his bag.

“Side pocket.”

Cas climbed off him and went to his bag. He located the bottle of lube and brought it back to the bed. Dean spread his legs wider and tried his hardest not to look half as scared as he felt. Cas placed a gentle hand on one thigh, massaging the muscles there, urging him to relax.

“You need to relax. If you don’t, then it could hurt.” Cas leaned down, placing soft kisses to Dean’s inner thigh. It was enough of a distraction that Dean started to relax, his head falling back against the pillows. Cas continued kissing the tender skin as he poured some of the lube on his fingers. This was going to be a whole new experience for them both. When his finger touched the sensitive muscle of Dean’s rim the man flinched and instinctively tensed but Cas continued kissing and sucking up and down his inner thigh while his free hand massaged his other leg. Slowly he started to relax again and Cas was able to slip one finger in. For a moment Dean tensed up again but Cas was gentle and patient, and he decided to just give himself over to the sensation rather than continue to allow himself to worry.

Cas moved from one finger to two with no more tensing on Dean’s part, and when he was up to three he crooked them, brushing against the man’s prostate and making him arch almost completely off the bed as he screamed Cas’ name.

“Oh…Cas…so good….do that again…,” the man begged. Cas hid the smirk on his lips, certain it wouldn’t bode well for him if Dean saw it, and obliged the hunter. This time when he brushed that bundle of nerves Dean swore he was seeing stars. He was so loose now that Cas doubted he’d have any issues sliding in, but he was determined not to hurt the man he loved. When he was able to easily slide in a fourth finger, he decided it was time. He withdrew his hand and picked up the bottle of lube. Dean’s eyes opened and he knew the man was watching him. He smiled up at him.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Dean quickly nodded. 

“I’m great. Everything has felt fantastic so far.”

Cas smiled brighter. That made him happy to hear. He grabbed a pillow and made Dean lift his butt up so he could tuck it under his hips and then poured some more of the lube on his hand. He gave himself a few strokes, groaning at how good that felt, making sure he was completely coated before he crawled forward on his knees to get in position.

“You’ve done so well, Dean. Stay relaxed, and I promise I’ll do everything possible to make this feel good, ok?”

Dean nodded and remained relaxed as Cas lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders. He paused for a moment before pushing in, afraid Dean might change his mind or tense up in fear, but he remained lax, his head falling back and his eyes slipping shut as inch by inch Cas pressed in until he was fully seated.

“Shit that’s intense!” Dean gasped.

“Am I hurting you?” Cas asked worriedly.

“N-no, sweetheart. Feels really fucking good. Now move!”

Cas didn’t have to be asked twice. He pulled back almost all the way and with one fluid movement, pushed back in. Dean’s back arched again as he cried out. Cas kept his pace slow and even until Dean pulled his legs down from Cas’ shoulders and wrapped them around his waist.

“Faster!” the hunter demanded. Cas snapped his hips forward as he picked up his pace. This was the most intense experience of his short, human life, and he found it did not compare to anything he had experienced in all his millennia as an angel either. He let himself get lost in the sensation, the tight warmth of Dean’s body, the pressure building in his abdomen that was sending delicious sparks of energy clear down to the tips of his toes, the sounds the man beneath him was making. It all culminated into absolute heaven on Earth for him. His hips began to stutter as the pressure continued to build inside of him, consuming him. His own moans were growing louder, nearly drowning out the sounds Dean continued to make but he didn’t care. When he looked down he could see Dean’s hand flying up and down his own leaking cock as he chased after his orgasm and Cas pulled his hand away.

“No!” He grabbed it in his still slick hand and began to stroke at the same pace as his thrusts. It only took a handful of pulls before Dean was screaming, his back arching as he clenched down tight around Cas. His orgasm was so intense that semen went flying, hitting the headboard and wall above it. Still Cas kept up his pace, thrusting fast and hard until his own hit. His jaw dropped as it slammed into him with the intensity of a freight train and his head fell back in absolute ecstasy. His hips slowed their movement until they finally stopped altogether. Dean’s legs, now jelly, dropped to the bed and Cas collapsed on top of him.

“Damn, babe, that was the best sex of my life!” Dean was still gasping for air but he laughed when Cas looked up at him with a grin on his face.

“Really?”

“Yes. I…wanted to try that, for a long time. I’m glad I did.” Dean was blushing as he reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand. He wiped everywhere that he felt wet, realizing he had come on his face as well as in his hair.

“I need a shower. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before,” he grimaced. Cas moved so Dean could sit up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed but before he could get up Cas was wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said softly.

“For what?” Dean asked as he tried to turn and look at him.

“For trusting me not to hurt you.” Cas kissed the back of his neck and Dean found himself grinning like an idiot.

“Sweetheart, we are definitely doing that again. And then again, and then…” Cas kissed him to shut him up.

“I get the picture, Dean,” he laughed. Dean turned and managed to get an arm around him and pull him into his arms. Holding Cas close with absolutely nothing between them was an incredible feeling. There was no way, not when he had this man to kiss and hug and have phenomenal sex with, was he ever going to give this up. He kissed Cas slowly. As far as he was concerned he had the rest of his life to love this man, and he wanted to take his time, to treat Cas the way he deserved.

“I love you, so much,” he murmured into the hollow of Cas’ throat.

“I love you too, Dean. Much more than I could ever express with words alone.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair but ended up pulling his hand away while making a gagging noise. When Dean looked up he saw Cas staring at his hand which was streaked with semen.

“Yeah, shower. Come on.” 

Cas looked up, surprised. “You want me to join you?”

“Yes, I do.” Dean let him up and watched as Cas headed for the bathroom. The sight of that man naked was quite possibly the best thing he had ever seen.

“You coming?” Cas called from the bathroom.

“Already did, but I’m game to try again.” Dean chuckled to himself as he got up. Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ willing to try again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the sexual tension. It was almost thick enough to cut with a knife.” Kate was sitting at the table with a bottle of water watching as Sam went through the footage from the house. The mics he had sprung for had a VERY good range, meaning he heard most of what was going on down on the first floor despite the mic Dean had crushed. He smirked as he flipped to the only camera Dean hadn’t found. The one right on the fireplace mantle itself. Dean wouldn’t have spotted that one though. Sam had drilled into the plaster to install that one. He knew how smart Dean was and that he would figure it out eventually and go looking for the cameras. It had been his goal to stay one step ahead of his older brother.

“I told you. I live with that every single day. Cas is always looking at Dean like a little lost puppy, and when Dean thinks Cas isn’t looking, he’s doing the same thing. I couldn’t take it any longer. Last week I managed to at least get Cas to admit that he had feelings beyond friendship for Dean, but even though I know he’s in love with the idiot, he wouldn’t say it. At least…” Sam hit a button and they could hear Cas professing his love to Dean, but the real kicker was hearing his brother say it back. That was unexpected. He was proud of his brother.

“He’s going to kick your butt, you know that, right?” Jody turned away as Dean and Cas began kissing on the screen and looked over at Sam.

“I know. I’m not going home for a while,” Sam told her.

“You can come stay with me.” Kate winked at him when he looked up at her.

“Ah, no, thank you though,” he told her. She shrugged.

“Whatever. Offer stands if you change your mind.”

He gave a tight smile before turning to Jody. “He still hasn’t called. I turned off all of my phones so he couldn’t track me. I didn’t want him showing up here.”

“He’s probably getting ridden. Hard,” Kate giggled. Sam and Jody both looked at her in horror. “What? He’s totally a bottom,” she said smugly.

“I don’t want to think about my brother…” The image came unbidden anyway and he shuddered. Jody patted his arm sympathetically.

“Hey, who was that guy that came to the house? Was he going to…” Kate fidgeted and put out her cigarette in the ashtray. 

“He was in on it. I called in a favor. See, Dean has this need to be the hero and protector,” Sam told her. “He wasn’t really taking you anywhere. It was part of the show.” The scowl on Kate’s face made him snicker.

“Really, I told you there was nothing to be scared of.” 

“Sam is really very good at what he does. Dean too, that’s why I was skeptical that this would work. It doesn’t surprise me that it didn’t. Dean’s smarter than Sam here gives him credit for,” Jody said. Sam shot her a bitch face, and she shot him the same look right back. 

“Haha, you’re awesome,” Kate pointed at Jody. She stood up. “I’m going to get going, I have to go home and feed my cat.” She went to the door and opened it. “Uh…Sam?” He looked up from the computer screen.

“Yeah?”

“Dean drives an Impala, I saw it when pulled up at the house. But, uh, what are the chances that there would be two in this area?” She looked back over her shoulder at him but he was already on his feet and walking towards her.

“No…” He cursed under his breath when he saw the car parked only three spaces down from Jody’s car. “Fuck! Kate, get out of here, now. Don’t drive past the rooms in that direction. Go straight home and hopefully if Dean ever runs into you, he won’t recognize you.” She snorted and patted him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, you might want to think about running yourself. Take care, this was fun.” She waved to Jody before she went to her car. She had changed back into her street clothes at least, and pulled her hair back in a ponytail, so it was doubtful that his brother or Cas would recognize her unless she opened her mouth to one of them. He watched her drive off before closing the door.

“At least Dean doesn’t know what I drive,” Jody said with a grin.

“I wonder how long he’s going to be mad at me,” Sam wondered.

“He can’t be _that_ mad, you helped him fess up to how he feels about Cas. Do you think they’ve had sex yet?” she asked. Sam grimaced at the thought.

“God, I do _not_ want to know. I just want them to stop tiptoeing around each other and staring at each other when the other’s not looking. It’s so annoying!” He groaned as he laid down in one of the two double beds.

“True. Now they’ll be kissing and groping one another in every room of the bunker, having loud sex, showering together, talking dirty. It’s just going to be soooo much fun for you!” she teased. He let out a sound that was akin to a whale, and should never have come from a man his size.

“Stop…” And this time he _did_ whine. Jody laughed.

“I’m ordering in dinner. You hungry?” she asked.

“Yes, starving.” He sat up and pulled his phone from his pocket, turning it on. As soon as it was on he saw he had notifications. There was as text waiting from his brother so he opened it.

Dean: BALD

Sam swallowed hard and turned the phone off again. Yeah…he wasn’t going home for a LONG time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked this. Leave a comment, I love them and I love corresponding with you all through them. 
> 
> And no, the name Kate had nothing to do with Kate from the show. I snuck my daughter's name in to this one. ;) I snuck my other daughter's name into another fic a while back too. I'm sneaky like that. I'm also rather partial to the name, lol.
> 
> There will be a lot more posts during the month of November as I'm challenging myself to do a 30 day writing challenge. Mostly it will be little ficlets, but I like pushing myself as a writer. So keep your eyes peeled. There will be so much more coming from me! 
> 
> And if you like ABO's, go check out The Claim. New chapters up every Wednesday and Sunday!


End file.
